Twisted Emotions
by Cammy Girl
Summary: The fellowship is in Lothlorien, Legolas is mourning Gandalf's death, and a few other things kept inside his mind. He thinks he is alone...until Haldir breaks his privacy.
1. Default Chapter

~ Twisted Emotions ~  
Cammy Girl  
Disclaimer: Slash, this is a slash story. You flame me it shall make me  
feel superior and it will make me laugh at your disrespect. So you see,  
flaming me will only add to my pride. Have a nice day folk. ^_~  
Paring: Legolas/Haldir  
  
~*~ Legolas, son of Thranduil ~*~  
  
It was so near the time of our dear friend, Gandalf's death. He had fallen to the Balrog, to the shadow. I admit I did not know him for as long as I wished, but I admired him beyond admiration. He was a leader worthy of remembrance. I walked slowly along the small path, which led me to the garden, where no one was so I took refuge there. I had left a few flowers and honored Gandalf's spirit with the others, and I left to explore the beauty's of Lothlorien.  
  
I was a Prince of Mirkwood, I had seen much, and still I stood in awe of this place that defied the beauties of beauty itself. I sat down on the marble bench, and looked out into the wonders of the Elven land.  
  
I didn't want to be alone, but my feet moved on their own, casting me away from my friends. "Mani naa lle umien?" (What are you doing?) A soft, brisk voice asked me from behind. I slightly turned my cheek toward the voice, and saw a face so kind and gentle I allowed myself to sigh.  
  
"Haldir," I replied slowly and smiled weakly toward him. Haldir "Hama sinome?" (Have a seat?) I asked. Haldir smiled and sat by me. He seemed so calm, true so was I, but my nerves stood on end and were electrocuting my body.  
  
"Lle tyava quel?" (Do you feel well?) Haldir asked soon thereafter me welcoming him to sit by me. What was wrong with me? I couldn't lay a finger on it, and I didn't have te heart to start burdening this Elf with my woes.  
  
"Amin anta est," (I need to rest) I replied to his question. I blinked a few times then looked over at him. I was about to add more to what I was about to say but I found my back facing his front. I moved my leg over the other side and kept one foot on either side, and I felt his warm hands on my neck. It felt like a instant reliever when his hands messaged and kneaded my neck and shoulder muscles. I felt heat rise into my cheeks, and it seemed his warmth went into my body. "Tanya farnuva," (That will suffice) I breathed heavily after a few moments passed.  
  
"Seasamin," (My pleasure) Haldir mused and moved away from me. I didn't want him to stop, but I felt as if I were further touched, I would crumble from my heartbreak. I needed to rest, I knew my kinsmen, the Elves, could never sleep fully, dream, any of those. That never meant we did not require rest in some points of our lives. The weariness and dim hope had made my heart's fire become on the verge of going out. I tried to get to my feet, but my legs failed me and I fell back onto the bench.  
  
"Lle anta amin tu?" (Do you need help?) Haldir asked and got to his feet quickly and stood infront of me, holding his hand out. I take his hand, wondering if it was smart to do so. "I have never seen an Elf in such a weakened state in such a long while," He smiled to me. For once he spoke the language of Men, and his voice sounded wonderful all the same.  
  
"I would like to leave to my room Haldir," I said. "Excuse me," I allowed him to help me to my feet and when I did I started walking, until he wrapped his arms behind me and I melted into his arms. He gave me a kind of foundation, and I took it to lessen the burden of my body.  
  
"Lle naa vanima," (You are beautiful) He whispers into my ear. My heart skips a beat, and I gather my strength to rise upright so he didn't have to support me. I started walking again only to have him follow me while I walked.  
  
"Mani uma lle merna Haldir?" (What do you want, Haldir) I asked and I turned to him after I had reached the door to my chambers. It was just a short staircase upward into one of the strongest looking trees and in a small but wonderfully crafted little hut. I opened the door and kept my eyes downward until he moved closer and lifted my face until we were eye to eye. He moved my face to the left and planted a soft kiss on my cheek then moved away but kept his hand under my chin. "Ya nae tanya?" (What was that?) I asked, slightly blushing from the feeling of his soft lips against my skin.  
  
"Tenna' ento lye omenta," (Until next we meet) He said quickly with a grin on his face. He bid farewell to me and then he left, walking down the stairs and left probably to his post or his room. His presence gave me a reassuring hold, and his last action had left my neck feeling much better. I did enjoy the warm kiss, especially because in some odd way, he told me he was going to do so before he even did it, as if our minds linked for a half-second in time.  
  
That night wasn't the best night of my life. I couldn't think, and I definitely couldn't think of anything but a few hours ago. I know the Fellowship and I would be leaving early morning time, and the thought of leaving this beautiful place left a coat of dread on my heart. I was the strong one, I was the one that never missed my mark, but I too had feelings. I miss my father, I miss my home in Mirkwood, I want nothing more than to go back there and be with my kind.  
  
"Legolas!" A voice I could clearly hear from outside my room, but I ignored it until he called me again. "Legolas! Tula sinome!" I got up from my chair and looked out my window to see Haldir looking up at me from the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"Mankoi naa lle sinome?" (Why are you here?) I asked crudely. It wasn't as if I was disturbed from sleep, I never needed not experienced the pleasure of rest. Haldir scoffed and crossed his arms.  
  
"Khila amin," (Follow me) He said, turning his back to me as he began to walk down a narrow ridge. MY mind debates over so many things. Whether to follow him or not, I finally choose what my mind allows. I will follow for now. He walked quietly passed the sleeping Fellowship. Gimli is sounding asleep under the pillar, and Aragorn had his chin touch his chest as he slept upright against the wall. "Shhh," He whispered to me, placing his finger to his lips with a smirk.  
  
The other four Halflings were asleep, Frodo seemed to whimper in his sleep. I pitied Master Frodo, for he carried the greatest burden of all living things in this time of war. Haldir looked behind just to make sure I was still behind him, for fear I may turn back. His footsteps were steady, and his shoulders never slouched. He was perfectly held up, a man of stature, but in my eyes, he was a snake ready to strike at its prey. He watched his footsteps as he walked down the marble stairs, that led to a circular surroundings where a small spring and pool was, with a large stone slab in the middle.  
  
"Manka naa lle autien?" (Where are you going?) I asked, breaking the silence of the night birds that perched themselves in the trees, the diamond-like leaves concealing their presence from mortal eyes.  
  
"Uuma dela," (Don't worry) He whispered seductively. "Vanima," (Beautiful) He said and walked toward me, taking my hand and pulling myself to him before I could react. Normally I would have seen this but I didn't want to move away. I would never move away from the touch of a living thing, I desired it so much during my life and most of it, I had never received it. "A, Legolas- oio naa elealla alasse'." (Oh, Legolas- ever is they sight a joy)  
  
"Mani naa lle umien?" (What are you doing?) I asked cautiously, moving away slightly so I could see him directly in those ice blue eyes. He had the most dazzling eyes I would ever see in my life, I could stare into them for eternity. Instead of answering, he pressed his lips to mine, and his tongue invaded my mouth. I didn't want to move away, how could I? His touch was soft and caring, or was it really full of lust and want? "Rwalaer." (Lusty one)  
  
He scoffs after he moves away and backs me up against the small fountain, and places my hand in the cool crisp water. He brings my fingers to his lips and suckles on each of them individually. He moves against me, and fondles my arms.he's so cold. Do I want this.or- ~*~ End of Chapter 1 ~*~  
  
I know, I know. You hate me now huh? Well, I'm sorry. I started this along time ago, and I wanted to post it to see if anyone might like it. And if I get more then 10 reviews I'll do a part two cause.lately I think I can't write. Once again, I don't care if you flame me, but I will not count a flame of the 10 I require. *evil grin* Thanks anyway. 


	2. Sorry for the big delay,

Cammy Girl: I am sorry for the time I am taking. My friend is trying really hard to help me translate these words to elvish. As soon as it is done and proofread, I will post it. Just to let everyone know cause most people loose faith in me ^_^, *tear* I will.get this story done soon. Keep reviewing, I'll feel more motivated. 


	3. Part 2

~ Twisted Emotions ~  
Part Two  
  
Disclaimer: This is Cammy Girl. I promised I would come up with the second chapter sooner or later ^_~. Oh, and when the cute little sex scene comes by, just remember that when I write 'elfhood' I do not mean his long years.  
  
~*~ Legolas, son of Thranduil ~*~  
  
I didn't know how to react to this Lothlorien elf's rough tactics. He was quick and tactful, and I did not wish to resist him. I was very tired, and I had no need to remove him.  
  
He held me roughly against the wall, I began to feel discomfort from the rocks against my back. "Tampa." (Stop)  
  
Haldir saw the fiery glare in my eyes and stopped, moving a few inches away from me. "Amin lava," (I yield) He said quickly, kissing my cheek soon after. I could tell he wanted more than the innocence of a single kiss, I could see it in those deep crystal-like eyes. He was truly beautiful, I noted in my mind and wished this seemed right, but I was still in mourning.  
  
I had just lost one of my fellowship, no. I had lost two. Maybe if I had tried harder and gotten to that cursed Uruk-Hai before Boromir-.  
  
"Mani ume lle quena?" (What did you say?) He asked me, a somewhat confused look on his face. I could have sworn I saw him gasp silently, but I forgot it. "Boromir, Ya naa Boromir?" (Boromir, who is Boromir?) He asked, his voice dripping with anger.  
  
My lips slipped the name of my deceased companion, I knew I angered him. I also felt my own blood boil, and I pursed my lips tightly and retaliated to the question. "Mankoi lle irma sint?" (Why do you want to know?) My words dripped with distaste, and anger with impatience for him.  
  
"Ah, Legolas," He stared at me, a smiling curving at the corner of his lips. "Why do you allow yourself to become so angry?" I thought about his words. He slipped his hands behind my neck and slowly pulled me toward him. His soft lips touched mine, and I enjoyed the moment's kiss.  
  
I was angered at one moment, then released of my foul mood the next. Can this be because of him? "Ona ta a'amin, Legolas." (Give it to me, Legolas) He asked me a question I do not know the answer.  
  
"Mani uma lle merna?" (What do you want?) I asked, opening my mouth slightly from the way he began kissing my neck. His lips gently grazed my skin, enough to send shocks up and down my skin. Sensuality was the only feeling or emotion elves could feel to the peak, and it was not something we usually did. For our numbers dwindled because of our lack of Elven women.  
  
"Lle," (You) He answered and bit down softly near my Adam's apple. I was completely helpless, and everything before this became a mere memory. It was still burned into my memory, but this was now.  
  
For the want was something new inside me, I wanted him to touch me. When he did, I was selfish and wanted more, very unlike me. I opened my mouth to persist but he silenced me with his gentle finger to my lips. "Do not trouble yourself, you fellowship is dead asleep. They are tired and in need of rest. But you- dear Legolas.how may I occupy your time throughout this night?"  
  
I stayed silent, I knew what he wanted from the beginning. I was beginning to feel the cold night's chill upon my skin, I neither shivered nor flinched from the feeling. He removed his emerald green shirt, tossing it to the side to reveal to me perfectly toned flesh.  
  
He moved his hands on me, removing my clothing and I did nothing to resist him. I needed this, I suppose. Something I have never had before in so, so long. ~~~~~~~  
  
"Oh, look Pippin!" Merry exclaimed, holding his hand over his comrade's mouth. "That can't be Legolas?"  
  
Pippin looked over the stone statue's wing, trying to get a better look at the two elves down in the garden. His eyes widened and his mouth dropped, his cheeks turning a rosy pink. "It is Legolas!"  
  
"Shut up!" Merry smacked him, and pulled him back out of sight just to be safe. They knew the trouble that would befall them if they were caught. "If they hear us we're dead."  
  
"Okay," Pippin said calmly, looking over and coughing softly from what he saw. "He's taking his clothes off Merry."  
  
"All of a sudden- I don't think we should be watching this," Merry said, pursing his lips tightly. He looked over at Pippin, who was definitely not paying attention. He was drawn to the vision infront of him, the two elves fondling now on the large bench. "Come on!" Merry barked, pulling Pippin back by his cloak hood, causing him to fall down with the other hobbit.  
  
"Owch!" ~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~*~ Legolas, son of Thranduil ~*~ "Haldir," I whispered. I knew neither the reason nor the cause of saying his name aloud. He kissed me again before laying my down on the cold bench, I felt the cold but my Elven body did not react.  
  
He ran his hands down my chest, and before I could say more his hands found my elfhood. "My enticing elf," Haldir whispered in the tongue of men. "Enjoy this."  
  
He began stroking my length, allowing a moan to slip between my lips, which I allowed. It had been so long since I was touched like this, a person so long ago. "Haldir.ah!" I wanted to demand him away, yet I wanted him to be more aggressive against me.  
  
He stopped once white liquid formed at the tip, and he grinned behind those pink pale lips. He never ceased to amaze me, even when his mouth engulfed me. I was dumbfounded to yell out again.  
  
Haldir had a way with his tongue, which made my mind go into madness for a mere five minutes as he continued.  
  
"Have you done this before?" Haldir whispered, leaning up to kiss my stomach. It feels wonderful so I do not protest. He moved like the wind, and I saw him above me again.  
  
"Amin ceala!" (I have!) I gasped these words, as the anticipation built. I wanted him, now more than anything. I found myself running my fingers through his soft long hair, brushing my thumb against his cheek. Elven love was unbreakable, and this was more than just mere lust. This just might be a bit more than that.  
  
"Lle desiel?" (Are you ready?) He whispered, biting down nimbly on my ear, his tongue tracing along my pointed lobe. I nodded wearily, the intense agony of him making me wait was so excruciating.  
  
I watched him reach down and run his hands along the petals of the pearl flowers that bloomed full. His whole hand was moisturized by the recent dew of the year, and I felt two fingers inside me, moving in and out to prepare me for what he planned to substitute those fingers for.  
  
Soon, so very soon after I felt his hard cock press firmly against my opening, slowly and very gently he began moving inside me until we were one. I clenched my teeth shut, sighing heavily and my eyes begged him to continue. "Uuma dela," (Don't worry) I whispered to him, and I gave him a weak but soft smile. "Manka lle merna," (If you wish) He grinned and pulled out, only to thrust back harder than before. He started this over and over again, until I started to cry out his name. I had never done this before. I admit, I had done this before with other Elven males, but not with such passion and foreplay like this. And yet.it didn't feel wrong.  
  
His body was arched above me, and his skin was so beautiful. My eyes were seeing stars, and parts were veiled to me. I thought I would pass out, this was nothing I had ever experienced. "Haldir!" I called for him once more and I felt his lips to mine.  
  
"Uuma dela," (Don't worry) He sighed, moving harder as the time progressed and it became easier for his passage inside this tight orifice of mine. "You can scream-no one will come," He stopped and sighed against my neck. "Uuner uma, n'dela no'ta." (No one does, don't worry about it)  
  
I consented to his words. Here in Lothlorien, elves respected each other when they heard a pair coupling. We would not be interrupted. Slowly the pain died away, and only pleasure was felt. I cherished the feeling and clenched tightly. He could feel the velvety walls around him contract, and he opened his mouth but no words came.  
  
"Oh Legolas, you are a treasure," He moaned and arched his spine so he could bend down to kiss me. I knew it was hard so I moved my neck up and brought myself to his lips as well.  
  
His breath was uneven, and I felt he was ready. His warm seed filled inside me, and I fell back on the marble stone, my hair sprawled around me. I let out a soft groan, and his seed coated inside me, Haldir remained motionless.  
  
"Diola lle," (Thank you) I whispered as he released himself and gently laid atop of me. He kissed my neck and brushed my hair from my face.  
  
"Ta nae seasamin," (It was my pleasure) He said. "I leave you now my fair one."  
  
He retreated, I had never doubted he would leave after he had gained release. With a mighty sigh, he dressed and began walking away from where I was. I reached for my clothes and was lost in deep thought. "Tenna' ento lye omenta," (Until next we meet) I said after him. "I give you my love as it this."  
  
Haldir stopped in his tracts, slowly turned to me. He walked back from the steps had had taken not too long ago and cupped my chin in his strong hand. He kissed me one last time and whispered. "Amin harmuva onalle e' cormamin," (I shall treasure your gift in my heart) "Namaarie, a'mealamin Legolas." (Farewell, my beloved Legolas)  
  
~*~ The End ~*~  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Thank you all so, so, so, so much for all your reviews. I really appreciate it. I wish there was more to this story, but I mostly wanted your imaginations to run free also. And since, I also felt horrible because Haldir cannot say until we meet again because they will not meet again. When him and the elves travel to Helms Deep (Movie version) He dies. But.dun nun na! He doesn't die according to the book version. So you can be the ones who decipher was happens. Thank you again (Bows) and still keep looking cause I'm going to write another LOTR slash pairing. ^_^ Guess who? Legolas and Gimli! Haha, I'm not sure but I have to find a good setting for it, and a reason behind the story of course. Byes!!! 


End file.
